Blood and Steel bonds
by Ninja-Insomniac47
Summary: Pre-avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This Is Ninja-insomniac I'm trying out this Idea that wouldn't leave me be. So, Please give me Reviews on how it goes.  
><strong>

**AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!**

* * *

><p>I look down at my target. Running down an alley he jumps and grabs hold of a fire escape. He pulls himself up and speeds up the stairs.<p>

'_How many times has he done this?_' I think,

For once, my partners don't have a response.

I run across the rooftop I'm on to intercept him. I throw Glacium in spike form to grab the side of a building and I jump off the roof. I swing down by Glacium's chain and roll to decrease my momentum. I pick myself back up and continue running towards the thief. He jumps down to another roof, and I follow close behind. I watch him slow down. I duck behind an ACU(**Air conditioning unit. it's not something hi-tech**) I peek around the side.

'_Freeze Glacium_' I shoot said disc, who is now emitting a cold, blue, fog, towards the thief. It taps the ground next to him and the roof is covered in ice.

"What the hell?"

I jump over the ACU and throw my other disc, Tenebri. It hits him in the chest, sending him skidding across the ice. He bumps into a skylight and tries to stand up. I calmly walk towards his stumbling form. I control Tenebri to wrap around him, halting his stumbling.

"Name?" I say, pulling out a notepad and writing a note on an open page.

"What?"

"I asked your name. It's so I can see if I caught you before."

"Uhh"

"If you don't answer, I'll have you fall on a cop car."

"Earl. Earl Johnson."

"Ah, thanks." I flip through the notebook, "Nope, not in here." I write his name next to a 'Carl', "You won't be falling on cops now."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'll just hand you to them. Along with this note" I tear out a piece of paper, "Good thing you're not afraid of heights."

"What?!"

I run, pulling him, still suspended in the air by one of my magical discs, across rooftops until we reach a police station. I knock Earl out and tape the note to his forehead. I loudly knock on the door and swing away.

'_That was boring_' communicates Glacium,

"Yeah, what do you expect from a E-lister" I reply,

'_You know you can just think your answer instead of making it seem like you're insane._' says Tenebri,

"What if I want to make it seem like I'm crazy?" My magical discs don't reply, "Time to head to bed, and by that I mean, find an empty warehouse."

I figuratively swing by a drop spot to grab my beddie-bag and peek into 4 warehouses before finding an empty one. I unroll my sleeping bag and settle down for the night.

* * *

><p><em>"You have the merchandise?"<em>

_"Yeah, you got the money?"_

_"Of course. You are not to disclose any information on this transaction. Or we will end you."_

_The second man stiffens slightly, "O-Of course. Here's your-" The case is snatched from their hands, _

_"Hey!" the men shout, I ignore them and jump out an open window into an alley. Swiftly following, the men go out the back door and draw guns.  
><em>

_"Drop the case!" Again, I ignore them and duck into an alley. A gunshot echoes and concrete shatters on the wall behind me. I jump and grab hold of a fire escape. I throw myself up the stairs. _

_"Throw the case down and we'll let you go!" I reach the top-most stairs and pain, along with a bang, rings through my being._

* * *

><p>Sunlight glares on my eyes.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, hate you too Mr. sun" I look away from the fiery ball of gas in the sky and pack up.

'_What's with your human's hate for light?_' asks Tenebri,

"We don't hate light, we hate bright light. It's dazzling and can obstruct vision, like dark except for a shorter time."

'_Ah._'

"How about you Glacium?"

'_Ice reflects light. I understand light better than a disc of darkness._' Answers the ice disc regally,

"Good, The line between object and creature is once again blurred." I say, shouldering my backpack.

I walk out go for a jog to central park. I happily ignore the heat despite my coat, scarf and hat. I get some stares as I walk and people make it a point to move to the other side of the path when I come near. Ever since that night, I've put out some sort of 'Danger' vibe that makes people wary of me. Some people, mostly made of the paranoid and critically nervous, even run away. I've gotten used to it. I rarely talk too, except to my discs, who practically saved my life. Sometimes I've been detained for a day before the police realize there's no reason why I'm in trouble. Another day, another night.

"Excuse me" says a male voice behind me,

I turn and face a middle-aged man who's beginning to bald,

"Me?" I ask,

"Yes you. I'm with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." he says,

"...Long name."

"We're working on that. We've been keeping an eye on you Ray Savage."

I take a step back, "How?"

"As I said, we've been keeping an eye on you."

"Your name?" I ask,

"Agent Coulson. We at the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division find that you would make a great addition to a sub-division that we are developing."

"Still developing?"

"All we need are people to put in there."

"Bad idea"

'_Pity he can't hear us._' says Tenebri,

'_Agreed_' replies Glacium,

"Why would that be Mr. Savage?"

"Danger Vibe. Discourages others. Talk later when there are people." I say,

'_Tenebri, Nightsphere_' I think, My vision shifts to black and white as a globe of darkness envelops this section of the park. I take off running into the woods, leaving a severely disoriented Agent behind.

I pierce the globe and my vision returns to normal.

'_Go low profile_' I think,

'_Got it_' says Tenebri, my clothes turn a gray color and I walk out of a gate unnoticed though seen.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Review so I can improve or laugh at your attempts to insult me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Ninja-insomniac here...again. it's what happens on updates, I appear. Any way, thanks SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X for following me, no stalking though please. I need help with the summary though. the current one is boring  
><strong>

**Ancient Tide: Thank you!**

* * *

><p>After escaping I keep a low profile. Of course, it's sorta hard to do when you're a vigilante. Especially when 'Spandex man' sorry, 'Flame master' breaks into another bank.<p>

'_That guy is mentally disabled somehow._' says Glacium,

'_Yeah, Paper money, uses fire to get it._' adds Tenebri,

"I'll have to make it real quick then." I say, jumping through the broken skylight.

"Yous again?" says Spandex man, I mean seriously, He's wearing orange, red and yellow spandex that clashes horribly, and his mask is a home-made gasmask, I've never met a more badly dressed villian, "I thought I burned yous last time."

It's true, he did bathe my right leg in fire last time we met...2 weeks ago.

I stay silent and launch Glacium at him. He makes the mistake, for the 20th time, in blocking the fog-emitting disk with one of his flamethrowers. Ice explodes from Glacium and petrifies him in a block of ice.

I escape through the skylight and dodge an arrow.

I look up at an archer who's wearing a Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, (how do they fit that on a badge?) uniform.

"Really?" he asks me,

I shrug.

"Not much for talking then."

I nod.

"Will you come with me peacefully?"

I shake my head and drop another darkness ball. I take a step to the right, and get hit with a taser-arrow in the leg. I collapse. The darkness fades away and the archer picks me up.

I struggle, trying to get Glacium around to freeze him. Unluckily, he simply tazes me in the back. My vision fades to black.

* * *

><p><em>Cloudy spots dance across my eyes. I don't dare look down. I apply pressure to the wound and attempt to drag myself away from the shooters. Something clamps around my wrist. My eyes snap open to see a shackle connected to a chain. I struggle against it and it tightens. A second shackle floats to my other wrist and clamps around that one too. I struggle harder as darkness and frost crawls across the chains. It hits my wrists and I'm thrown into the darkest side of the moon.<em>

* * *

><p>I snap to awareness tied to a chair. I squint through the bright light. A black guy wearing an eyepatch stands in front of me with two helmeted guards on either side of him.<p>

"Hello Ray." he says,

I show no reaction other than to continue squinting. I look at myself and find that my coat is gone, as is my scarf, my hat and sunglasses.

"So the glasses were practical." He notices,

'_Guys_' I think, but get no response.

I look to either side of me, and see nothing.

'_Oh._' I look back to, I read the name-tag with difficulty, Director Fury.

"Why?" I ask,

"We've been watching you for some time Mr. Savage. I found you to have many of the requirements for a sub-division. As Coulson said, all we need are qualified members."

"I have a...passive power, it...puts people...on edge...defensive and paranoid for as long as they are...near me. If they are...scared, it activates...adrenaline."

"I noticed. So this is why you think you'd be a bad first member?" Director Fury asks,

"That and...social skills." I reply,

"The 'social skills' can be developed. Any other problems with the division?"

"What does it do? What are it's goals and how do you get qualified?" I had been thinking about these questions for a while

"Coulson didn't tell you?"

"...No"

Fury turns to one of his guards, "Get Agent Coulson. I want to speak with him after this."

The guard salutes and walks quickly out.

'_Either he was scared while in here or...Fury is intimidating_' I think,

"The division we made is called The Avengers Initiative. It's members will be people with special abilities. I guess you could call it 'Super heroes united'."

I nod.

"The purpose of 'Avengers' is to take out threats that normal people, like the military, can't handle. Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

"When you join, it would be appreciable if you gave information about your abilities. The information will be well secured. Identities, will be hidden separately. Unless you want the fame. Which I doubt you do."

"Correct. My...style revolves around...misinformation. Or lack of." I say,

"Now that you get the purpose of it, will you accept?"

I weigh my options, "Can I...try it out? If it doesn't...suit me, I want to...leave."

"So long as you keep any secrets you learn to yourself when, and if, you quit." replies Fury

"Can I get my...discs back?"

"Not yet. Our scientists want to take some readings. To make sure that they won't eventually harm you."

I raise an eyebrow but refrain from showing my left leg. I nod, "Where will I be until I...get them back?" I ask,

"There's a training room we've set aside for new 'Avengers'." He says, "But, you'll be here."

Fury leaves without the guard. I look at the guard. My face is reflected off the visor.

'_Time to get out of here. Though this probably just shows what powers I have._' I close my eyes and tilt my head back. '_C'mon guys_'

"Subject A3 is showing new abilities. I might need support." The guard speaks into his radio,

I open my, now glowing, eyes.(Sort of like tesseract.) "Too late" I say.

Chains shoot out of my bracelets and strike the guard. They then, rip open the door and penetrate the wall across the corridor.

An elevator dings. I look to see three guards run and take cover. They radio in for more backup.

A shudder flows through the chains. I smile.

'_Ready?_' I ask,

'_Yes._' They respond in unison,

'_Good. Free form._'

The chains start retracting. The guards open fire. I open my hand. Frost explodes and forms a wall, cutting off that section of hallway.

*_chink chink_* the familiar weight of Glacium and Tenebri re-energizes me

Darkness oozes from me like a clinging mist and I submerge the helicarrier in shadow. I walk to the end of the hallway, open a door and tear a hole through the wall to the air 3 miles above the ground.

'_Huh. Forgot that this was the helicarrier. What to do..._' I sit down and dangle my legs in the cold air.

'_Trojan tactics?_' suggests Tenebri,

'_Good Idea._'

I jump out the hole and, after extending the spikes from the discs, latch on to the exterior of the carrier. I do a little monkey business and soon I'm on the very bottom of the mobile base.

'_What do we do now?_' Asks Glacuim,

'_Hitch a ride on a searching jet or other craft._' I reply, then I groan as pain flows up to my thigh, '_Dang. So much with just that amount of energy._'

'_If you just let us-_'

'_No. I will be myself for as long as I can_' I close my eyes and focus my hearing. I can practically hear the scientists in their, most likely ruined, laboratory, Complaining how they didn't get any information and how much damage was done. I hear engines rev and I open my eyes. I form a darkness ball and have it fall very quickly twenty feet to my right. I gather my feet beneath me (technically above; he's upside-down) and prepare to jump.

A jet rounds the edge and streaks to the ball. I jump and shoot my discs for a better grip on impact.

I slam into the jet's wing. Wincing, I scramble for a grip. I notice the pilot trying to figure out what made his craft to shake. He dismisses it and compensates for the drag. I maneuver the darkness ball to guide the jet above the cityscape. Once in optimum position, I dismiss the ball and leap off.

* * *

><p><strong> Yeah, another chapter. 1,385 words. I'm sorry for the delay, My dad wouldn't let me on the computer for a couple of days and I'm really, really, really hooked on 'spider-gwen' a Spiderman comic called 'the edge of the spider-verse' and in an AU Gwen was bitten instead of Parker and Peter died. Google it, It is my new favorite character. Anyway, enough with my fanboy rant, have a good week. Review. Please. I need to know what i'm doing wrong.<br>**


End file.
